1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wrapped bearing bush of elastic material as a bearing for a journal or a shaft for pressing into a housing bore. The invention also relates to a journal or shaft connection comprising a first and a second component, wherein the first component carries a bearing bush and the second component is connected to a journal or shaft mounted in the bearing bush.
2. Description of Prior Developments
Wrapped bearing bushes are used, among others, in automotive industry for the mounting of motor car doors. In such application the bearing bush is, naturally, not exposed to any high rotational frequencies but must meet other criteria, such as be without clearance and have high load-bearing capacity. Particularly when a car door is open, large radial forces act on the bearing bush due to the weight of the car door.
One such bearing bush is known for instance from DE-0S 40 10 466, which describes a mounting for car doors. Described is a slotted bearing bush with radially outwardly projecting spring tongues the free ends of which engage into a peripheral groove of a pin inserted in the bush. On insertion of the bearing bush, the spring tongues are forced radially outwardly and are thereby pressed onto the surface of the bearing bore. The spring tongues have the disadvantage that after a relatively short time the spring force slackens and the bush is no longer received in the housing bore without clearance. In addition the manufacture of the spring tongues is relatively expensive and the effective bearing surfaces, which are limited to the bearing surfaces of the spring tongues, are not sufficiently large to take up larger forces.
Similar bearing bushes with spring tongues are known from DE-OS 39 01 283.
In DE-PS 14 00 846 is described a plug-in bush of plastics which has outer ribs. On insertion of the bush into a corresponding bore, the ribs are deformed whereby a tight fit in the opening of the workpiece should be achieved. Such arrangement cannot be made with wrapped bushes.
DE-OS 23 03 051 relates to a bearing bush with several slits which has a cylindrical and a conical portion. 0n introduction of a journal of a shaft the segments of the conical portion are pressed outwardly so that the bearing bush is jammed in the bore. Here only the ends of the segments bear onto the journal so that in operation this area is subject to fast and extensive wear.
DE-OS 37 33 126 describes a wrapped bearing journal with several walls which has in a portion of its peripheral wall a tongue extending in peripheral direction which should even out the difference between the diameters of an opening in the door-holding strip and of the housing bore of the bearing block. This should permit larger tolerances without producing a bearing clearance between the housing bore a the bores in the opening in the door-holding strip. Also this arrangement suffers from the known disadvantages.
From U.S. Pat. No. 3 319 484 is known a mounting for the shaft of a potentiometer which should prevent the shaft from turning by itself when the apparatus, into which is built the potentiometer, vibrates. On the other hand the shaft must turn easily. The bushing has for this reason a recess into which is inserted a spring of a substantially triangular shape such that the round corners of the triangle bear onto the inner side of the recess in the bushing and the arms of the triangle bear onto the shaft. This spring element serves merely as means for preventing turning and has no bearing function which is according to U.S. Pat. No. 3 319 484 taken over by a bushing bore adapted to the shaft.